Anomaly Research Centre (second building)
The Anomaly Research Centre, also know as the ARC, was the second secret government facility used by the government department of the same name, although the building itself was owned by Prospero Industries. The ARC was tasked with tracking and containing Anomalies and the dangerous creatures that came through them. Before the ARC organisation was revived after its temporary suspension, it was located in another building, elsewhere. Facilities and areas Central hub The hub was the central room of the ARC. In the centre of the room was a large computer, that incorporated the Anomaly Detection Device into it. This was where a field coordinater directed the field team on their missions. Around the edges of the room, there were working spaces for scientists and staff. The floor was red and grey with yellow safety stripes around the edges, the pillars and walls were coloured dark blue. The roofing was grated and let through minimal light. The lift/entrance area was at the front of this room. Interrogation room This was a small room in which interview/interrogations were conducted. It contained one table and two chairs. The only window was on the door. Menagerie Unlike the original ARC building, this menagerie facility was located inside the ARC, where creatures that were unable to be returned to their own time zone were kept, usually because the Anomaly they came through had closed. The facility's dimensions were around 40ft by 40ft. The menagerie was dimly lit with a walkway leading up to an observation area and the walls were lead lined. Known creatures to live inside it were the Columbian Mammoth, the Dracorex and Rex the Coelurosauravus. It is unknown if they share the facility with the two Diictodon Sid and Nancy or any other Convergence creatures. Armoury The armoury was where the weapons of the ARC team were kept, for use by the field team and the Special Forces soldiers. By the time of the Giant Burrowing Insect incursion, the ARC had removed all of the standard weaponry and only kept the Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons, a high-tech version of a taser. Offices The high-ranking members of the ARC had their own offices. Head of the ARC; James Lester's office was in the central hub room and was occassionally used by investor; Philip Burton. One wall of Lester's office was composed of a large window, looking down onto the hub, Right next to his office was a small stair case and ramp leading down to the hub's floor space. Labratories There were numerous laboratories in the ARC, that housed equipment for studying specimens and Anomalies. Connor Temple had a laboratory of his own in which he performed his Prospero work. Phillip Burton declared that the lab belonged to Prospero and disliked ARC staff entering. Car park and exit The ARC had a rather large underground car park. The tunnel entrance/exit for the ARC most likely lead to the car park. Hallway There were numerous hallways around the ARC which gave access to almost all the rooms. A lift was present in the hallways on all levels to allow easy floor changes. File:ARC Wallpaper.jpg|The new operations area. File:4x1ARC2entrance.png|The ARC's tunnel entrance. History and 3)]] The original ARC After the ARC was revived after its temporary suspension, the operation moved to a Prospero Industries building, as the owner; Philip Burton had purchased partial ownership of the ARC organisation. It is unknown what happened to the old facility, but it was most likely put into lockdown or sold off once the team were relocated. Both the new and original buildings were called the Anomaly Research Centre. (Pre-Series 4) Before the official revival of the ARC operation, Lester, Hilary Becker, Matt Anderson and Jess Parker were interviewed in the Prospero building, about the final mission of the old ARC, and the possibility of being brought back onto the new team. They were later informed of their new job positions. The ARC operation started moving to the new building. At that point, Jess, the Columbian Mammoth and the upgraded Anomaly Detection Device were the only ones in the building. Becker arrived and Jess showed him around. Matt gave a speech to the ARC staff in the central area. Episode 4.1 When the Dracorex escaped from the menagerie, Matt used Lester's office to trap the dinosaur. TBA Episode 4.3 Abby, having a particular fondness for Rex, allowed the Coelurosauravus to roam free in the ARC. Unknown to her, Philip had Connor installing a new bio-scan security system, due to the recent Dracorex escape. The new system was to scan every room of the ARC, for any creatures and if it found any, it would lockdown the ARC, seal the room that the creature was in and deplete the air source to kill the creature within. After the system was installed, Philip was on his way out of the ARC, but found Rex outside the menagerie. Philip tried to warn Connor to deactivate the initial scan, but the ARC entered lockdown and Philip and Rex were locked in the laboratory as the air inside was slowly sucked out by motorized fans on the ceiling. Philip was also displeased when he overheard Connor call him an idiot over the communications for not explaining the entire system to him. Philip believed that he couldn't be saved, as only a scan of his retina, could lift the lockdown and there was no retina scanner in the lab. Philip was also unhappy that Connor was putting Rex's life ahead of his, and tried to tell Connor about New Dawn before losing consciousness. Connor managed bypass the systems firewalls using remnants of the original ADD ARC system and cancelled the lockdown. Luckily, medics revived Phillip and Connor managed to save Rex and he was put back with the Mammoth. Episode 4.4 TBA Episode 4.7 TBA Episode 5.2 TBA Episode 5.3 TBA Episode 5.4 TBA Episode 5.5 TBA Episode 5.6 TBA After Series 5 It is unknown if the ARC operation stayed in the second building or moved to another after the death of Burton and the literal collapse of his company, Prospero Industries, However the ARC was still operating from somewhere after Burton's demise. ( ) Creatures Incursions *one Dracorex (Princess) (Episode 4.1) *one Coelurosauravus (Rex) (Episode 4.3) *a swarm of Future Beetles (Episode 5.4) *two Mutated Future Predators (Episode 5.6) File:4x1_Dracorex_3.jpg|The Dracorex escaping the menagerie. 4x3rex.jpg|Rex setting off the Bio-scan. File:5x4futureBeetlesInvadeLab.png|Future Beetles swarming into the ARC. File:5x6_Predator_57.jpg|One of the Mutated Predators in the ARC. Appearances * * * * * *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Behind the scenes *Unlike the original ARC building, this ARC was designed from scratch by Production Designer; Michael Ralph. There was a scale model built and numerous concept drawings. A behind the scenes feature on the new building is on New Dawn - Making the New Primeval Part 1. *The grating roof of the ARC and some of the hallway air vents were made of bread creates. Also, the lights on the pillars were upside down wine racks.New Dawn - Making the New Primeval Part 1 References Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Headquarters Category:Anomaly operation buildings Category:Places in United Kingdom Category:Places in London Category:Second Anomaly Research Centre